Insomnia
by Hyper V
Summary: Katara has something that has been bugging her for over a month now. Aang is worried for her because she's not getting any sleep over it. Will he convince her to tell him what it is? And more importantly, will she convince herself? Kataang one-shot!


**(A/N) I'm so, so tired but I hate sleeping. Seriously, this is my second fic on sleeping! I'm an insomniac so this is normal for me. God, I need a hobby or something… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Bryke owns. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Katara stood there on the balcony, frozen in place, staring at the stars. She had a lot on her mind, a lot to think about. Although, when you were as tired as she was and couldn't sleep at the same time with tons of thoughts running through your head, sleeping was out of the question and thoughts were distorted.

Katara sighed deeply, running her hands through her hair and muttering something inaudible. Still, her hazy thoughts were swimming in her head, making her wish sleep would take over soon enough.

She was so busy thinking and muttering to herself that she didn't hear her husband sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She gasped slightly, but settled into his touch when she realized it was Aang.

"You should be asleep," he said, dropping his arms to his side and coming to stand beside her.

"I can't sleep anymore," Katara answered. "I have a lot to think about."

"So I've been noticing," Aang hummed as he nudged her with his elbow. "What were you thinking about?"

"I really have no idea," she answered truthfully, staring up at the half moon again. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Ok, then," said Aang as he sat on the bench that was on the balcony. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know," Katara bit her lip.

"Ok," Aang sighed, getting up off the bench and heading toward the door. Before he left he paused, hand on the door frame. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. You should too."

Katara heaved a dramatic sigh and followed him to the bedroom. Aang climbed into bed followed by a still sleepless Katara. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck from behind.

"Aang," Katara whispered, "I need to talk to you."

"Mmhmm…" he hummed in response, holding back a yawn and burying his face deeper into her neck.

Katara sighed again. "Never mind. It's obvious that you need your sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning. Night sweetie."

In response she got a snore from the Airbender and let out a laugh. Oh how she loved that cute little snore that always came from him when he was happily sleeping. She always told him he snored, but he always denied it and said that it was probably Momo or Appa in the backyard. It was true that they snored too, but she wasn't as familiar with their snores as she was with Aang's.

Katara yawned herself, digging deeper under the warm covers of her blanket and backing up so her back was firmly pushed up against Aang's chest. Now that she was cozy, she figured it would be easy to fall asleep again. She was more tired than ever and all she wanted was to just go to sleep.

Sighing in defeat, she softly pulled Aang's warm arms off of her and walked to the balcony again. Sitting on the bench this time and continued her thinking. Still, there was a lot on her mind and a lot she needed to discuss with Aang at the right time.

Aang came out again and sat by her on the bench, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. He was concerned for his wife and all he wanted was for her to tell him what was on her mind.

"I can't keep hunting you down," Aang laughed. "If you keep coming out here, I'm not going to get any sleep and then where would we be tomorrow when we meet up with everyone else at the Jasmine Dragon? We're going to be tired. Now, will you please tell me what's on your mind?"

Katara heaved what could possibly be her millionth sigh of the night and squeezed his hand. Now was the time to tell him what she had wanted to say to him ever since last month. This little thought had been depriving her of her sleep and Aang's. Now it was time to rid her of this horrible burden that she carried when she kept lies from her sweet, sweet husband. Her Aang. Her Avatar. Her last Airbender.

"Aang," she began, "I need to tell you something."

"Alright," Aang breathed, pulling her closer to him and kissing her cheek, "what is it?"

Katara took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby."

Aang froze, shocked into silence as he sat still as a statue on that very bench. Never, ever, in a million years had he thought that Katara could make him any happier since they got married. But she had proven him wrong in those 4 simple, yet complicated, words. Those words would forever make him smile when he thought of them.

Katara looked at the Avatar with concern when he didn't move a single muscle for all of 5 minutes. She had gotten worried when he hit minute number 3 and now she was panicking because he still hadn't responded. Although, when a huge grin that was at least a mile wide spread on his face, she knew she had done something right.

"Say that again." The words scared her and made her jump at how quick they were said. But she complied anyhow.

"I'm having a baby," she repeated the sentence with a huge grin as bug as Aang's on her face. "You're going to be a father."

"We're going to be parents," he whispered, still in a daze from the information that he had just given her. "Was that why you couldn't sleep, because you needed to tell me that?"

Katara nodded, the grin still on her face as she kissed him. "That has been bugging me ever since I found out last month that I was pregnant. I just didn't know what to tell you. Now that that's off my chest, I can probably sleep again."

"You know you could've just told me when you found out," Aang reasoned. "Why didn't you?"

"Because," Katara looked down, "I was afraid that you didn't want to become a father just yet. I mean, I've always been a motherly figure toward our little group when we were fighting in the war."

"I remember," Aang murmured. "Like the time Toph, Sokka and I all went scamming and you asked us if you were motherly. Even when you were trying to prove you weren't you were still motherly."

Katara let out a short laugh. "I remember that. But anyway, I'm glad that you're ready to handle the responsibility of becoming a parent."

"Katara," Aang said as he kissed her, "I've been ready since the day I said 'I do.' Now, let's get to bed. I think you'll be able to sleep better now that you got that off your chest."

"Alright, dad," Katara teased, provoking a laugh out of the Avatar.

Still, when they were all tucked in, Katara was relieved to get that all done and the talk with him over with. _It only took me a month to work up the courage to actually tell him, _she thought as she yawned and buried her head under Aang's chin and fell fast asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**(A/N) Hmmm… not as sappy and ending as I'm used to. I hate ending one-shots because then it turns out to be really sappy in my defense. Review and tell me what you think of my insomniac story! Also, be sure to check out a New Year's modern Avatar story that will be up tomorrow! **


End file.
